1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a guide rail for a drawer and particularly to a movable rail being enforced to pull out from a stationary rail and a ball device being caught at the outer end of the stationary rail so as to facilitate the movable rail joined to the stationary rail during being inserted into the stationary rail.
2. Description of Related Art
The drawer is formed of an open top box with a lateral side thereof being attached with a movable rail of a slide rail and a stationary rail of the slide rail being joined to an inner wall of a space in a furniture reserved for a drawer. Thus, the drawer is possible to be pushed into or pulled out from the space by way of the function of the slide rail during being moved.
In fact, in order to avoid the movable rail being separate from the stationary rail completely, the stationary rail at the outer end thereof is provided with a stopper and the stopper mostly is an integrally stamped projection fitting with an elastic piece made of plastic or rubber under a consideration of the drawer being fixed up and repaired. Thus, the preset projection pass over the elastic to allow the movable rail moving apart from the stationary rail. However, the preceding elastic piece is incapable of being assembled to the stationary rail automatically with machinery such that it results in a tedious assembling job and high labor cost with extraordinary expenditure of mold tool. Consequently, the production cost of the slide rail for the drawer always keeps high and is unable to be lowered down.
Moreover, the movable rail moves relative to a ball device of the stationary rail so that the ball device can move as soon as the movable rail displaces. Under this circumstance, if the ball device is not possible to be located at the outer end of the stationary rail during the movable rail moving away the stationary rail, the ball device displaces and is unable to join with the movable rail while the movable rail is inserted to the drawer for assembling with the stationary rail. Hence, it is necessary to locate the ball device and the conventional way is a plastic projection is used for locating the ball device. However, the deficiency of providing the projection is the same as the preceding elastic piece and it does not meet the economic effectiveness.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a slide rail for a drawer, which includes a stationary rail, a ball device and a movable rail, and the stationary and the movable rail are formed by way of integral stamp so as to obtain a stopper with a slight elasticity and a projection so that inconvenience and high cost resulting from mounting the elastic piece can be avoided.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slide rail for a drawer, wherein the outer end of the stationary rail thereof integrally forms catch hooks to locate the ball device so as to facilitate the movable rail joining with the ball device.